Second Chance
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: It's been five years since the plane crash, and one year since the castaways were rescued. Back in civilization, can Jack and Kate make things work?


**Title: **Second Chance  
**Author: **Cassandra Mulder  
**Rating: **PG  
**Feedback: **Almost better than chocolate.  
**Classification: **"Lost"; future fic; Jack/Kate; angst; romance; vague C/C  
**Spoilers: **Nothing much, really, this is all spec/dreamed up, and way too far in the future.  
**Disclaimer: **"Lost" and all the (mostly) lovely characters belong to Abrams, Lindelof, Bad Robot, and ABC. No infringement is intended.  
**Written: **February 6 - 20, 2005  
**Distribution: **My site Bound, Save Me, Anyone else, please ask.  
**Summary: **It's been five years since the plane crash, and one year since the castaways were rescued. Back in civilization, can Jack and Kate make things work?  
**A/N: **This is for thefutureislost ficathon. And of course, being me, it's J/K. ;) For some reason it was inspired by an icon made from a photo from a Vogue shoot Matthew Fox did several years ago. Just the mood of it, basically. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

She was the last thing he had expected when he opened the door.

"Hi, Jack."

"Kate? I..." Jack stared as she stood calmly outside his door, the sun dancing through the highlights in her hair, looking like every dream he'd had since she'd been gone.

"I'm sorry," he said, regaining his voice. "Come in." He stepped out of the way to let her in.

He turned, closed the door behind him, and leaned against it to survey her once more. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

His voice was cold; that she couldn't miss. Kate looked up at him through her lashes, not quite sure where to start.

"Your trial was over six months ago," he pointed out before she could say anything.

"I know. Look, could we sit down?" she asked, removing the dark sunglasses she wore.

He gestured towards the living room on her right, and followed her to the couch.

They sat on opposite ends, facing each other, and Kate tossed the glasses on the coffee table as she searched for the right words.

"I ran."

"Again," Jack added.

"But this time because I _wanted_ to. Not because I _had_ to."

"That makes it better," he said sarcastically.

She gave him a Look, shifting on the couch, and he sighed. "And you wanted to because..."

"Because I was trapped on an island for three and a half years. Because I was on trial for nearly a year. I needed some time to figure things out. Who I am now... What I want...

"I found my redemption on that island. You know that, Jack."

He only nodded. He knew too well, because she had told him so many times that he was a big part of that redemption.

There was an awkward silence following that, because so much was implied that he'd tried to forget. Her appearance was unexpected, and he still hated being thrown off guard.

"Have you heard from anyone else?" she asked, mercifully changing the subject. At least for the moment.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Charlie and Claire e-mail all the time. Sometimes there's a phone call, but that can be tricky with the time difference."

"Australia?"

"England, actually."

"Oh. And the baby?"

"Isn't such a baby anymore," he laughed, picking up an envelope on the coffee table. He took a picture out it and handed it to her.

"God, that's Ellie?" she breathed, amazed at how much the little girl looked like Claire. From her blonde hair and bright blue eyes, to her sunny smile, there was no doubt she was her mother's child.

"She'll be five next month."

"Unbelievable."

"Yeah." He gave her another picture.

This one was of Charlie and Claire with Ellie, and she smiled. "They look so happy."

"I think they are. Charlie's a solo artist now, and Claire is content to stay home with Ellie. Charlie says they both have enough work, being his muses."

She laughed. "That sounds like Charlie."

"They ask about you. Claire says Ellie still remembers you, and asks for you sometimes."

Kate felt her eyes fill with tears. She'd been close to the little girl, sometimes feeling like she was the only bit of hope left in that place.''

"I miss her, too." She blinked back the tears, unwilling to break down. "And everyone else?"

"They seem to be adjusting. I think we're all just grateful to be home."

Those of them that had made it home.

Sayid, Boone, and Sawyer had never seen rescue, not to mention a dozen of the others. Kate still had nightmares about the death and despair all the time.

"Yeah," she agreed, handing back the pictures.

"So, you never really explained why you didn't come to see me sooner."

Kate took a deep breath, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I got scared."

There was no response from Jack, so she continued.

"I know... I know what we had on the island, Jack. And I believed in that. But I had to know if it was real, and that meant not running to you the first chance I got."

"That makes perfect sense," he said, standing up and walking to the window.

She could tell he was hurt as she studied his profile. The floor-to-ceiling windows were open, and the crisp, white curtains billowed around him, but he didn't seem to notice.

Kate got up and walked toward him tentatively.

"I still love you, Jack. I never stopped loving you. And I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. I know what you must've thought."

"Do you really, Kate? Because I don't think you do know." He turned to face her. "I thought I might never see you again. I thought you were done; that you had just walked away and left me to pick up the pieces."

"You had every reason to think that. I'm sorry. How many times do I have to tell you?"

She stepped closer, and took his face in her hands. His beard felt rough against her skin as she carefully went over the features she'd missed for so long.

The hazel eyes she loved so much were the same, though much less weary than on the island. His hair was considerably longer. He'd managed to keep it short, even though they were stranded, but she discovered she liked it this way much better.

It made him look younger somehow, more boyish, and yet the lines and planes of his face betrayed their time on the island and the toll that had taken on him.

"Maybe this isn't..."

She cut him off with a finger on his lips. "Why did you choose Hawaii?" she asked him softly.

He shook his head and she removed her finger.

"I don't know. Maybe some part of me thought the transition would be easier on an island.

"There was nothing for me in L.A. A job I couldn't stand, a family who barely spoke to me. My mother couldn't accept that I hadn't brought Dad's body back, regardless of the fact that there was a plane crash, and I was missing for nearly four years."

Kate grimaced. "Sounds like a sensible lady."

"Yeah, well. That's only the beginning," Jack said wryly.

"What do you do now?"

"I'm an EMT at the moment."

"Ah, so you haven't left the medical profession altogether."

"No. And at least three times a week, if we have a conscious case, someone will look at me and say, "Hey, aren't you that guy that was stranded on a deserted island for years?", and I tell them yes, because I have yet to save enough money for plastic surgery."

Kate laughed. "Aw, poor, famous Jack," she said with gentle mocking.

"There are a lot of things I'd rather be famous for."

"I know," she said, brushing his hair back. He wasn't running from her yet, so maybe that was a good sign.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. He wanted to give into her so much, but he didn't know if it was a good idea. He knew Kate was changed, that's not what worried him. The baggage they collectively carried, even now, was what gave him pause.

But this wasn't any time to think. He'd been waiting almost a year for this day, and he only had so much strength. Especially when she was this close, touching him.

He leaned in, and their lips met. He kissed her slowly and deliberately, sensing that she wanted to go further, faster, but he wasn't going to let her. He'd had to wait, and now she would.

Jack raised his arms, and grabbed the window frame above his head. He knew it drove her crazy when he wouldn't touch her. Even if he was starting to see her reasons, he wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. His new life without her wasn't anything he'd ever wanted or planned, and when she disappeared he'd been afraid he'd lost her forever. And that was a fate he couldn't accept, even after all he'd been through.

Kate broke the kiss, and moved to his neck. She knew the spot just below his ear that nearly killed him every time, and if she was driven to use it, she would.

His head dropped as he smiled in defeat, though she couldn't see. He dropped his arms, and wrapped them around her, causing her to look up. When she did, he kissed her hard, taking her breath away. Once she regained her equilibrium, she deepened the kiss, sending them both reeling. The white fabric whipped around them as they became totally unaware of anything other than the feeling of being in each other's arms again.

When they broke apart, Kate looked up at him, amazed.

"I'm sorry I stayed away so long. It killed me, Jack. It really did."

The look on her face told him every word was true.

"I know," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Can we start over, Jack? I don't want anything else but to be with you."

"Remember when I told you everyone deserves a second chance?"

She nodded.

"That included us," he said with a smile.

Kate returned his smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. Then she took his hand, leading him back into the house, eager to get to the business of starting over.

Fin


End file.
